Game Of Life
by IBakaFlavor
Summary: Now, how hard can it be to fool this blonde idiot? What are the chances of me falling? NaruSasu M. Yaoi.
1. Your Chance

**Yaoi**

Pairing: NaruSasu

Pairing(s) in this chapter: Slight** KyuuSasu**

Rating:** M**

Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto**, sorry.

* * *

><p>The shrieks of the other could be heard from the other side of the base. A small boy was doubled up on the floor; knees tightly hugged to his chest and a dirty forehead on his scraped knees. Soft panting could be heard from the effort it took not to sob until he was dry from the inside, until it was nothing else to cry about. Blissful darkness. Oh, how he wanted so much to just disappear and to not hear those piercing shrieks. A small whimper escaped plump lips as the first tear slipped out. He clamped his battered palms over his ears.<p>

_Make it stop._

No matter what he did the sound just bashed through his barrier. It's always crawling it's way inside his mind to sleep until it's time for the nightmares to begin. When he shot up, breathing ragged and eyes wide, there was a blissful silence in the room but even then he couldn't make the sounds from slamming into the inner walls of his small head., corrupting his fragile mind.

"Aniki!" The boy screeched. The other bodies in the room didn't dare to come near the little boy's break down. Except for one. A boy with shocking red hair wobbled with skinny legs over to him, face stoic as he sat down carefully. He wasn't the best one to call upon when someone needed comforting but... He bit his lip lightly and petted midnight hair soothingly. The sobbing still continued, even though the boy was now next to him. It was only a few minutes later that it finally stopped and quieted down to little whimpers.

The red-headed boy dragged his gaze over to the iron door that concealed their escape and their confinement. It slowly opened to reveal stumbling figure that walked calmly over to the whimpering boy. With a sigh, the boy was pulled into much more battered arms, sending a reassuring coo in his ear. "Shhh, Otouto, I'm here. I will always be here." The male cooed as the younger one buried his face in the crook of his brothers neck. They had beds but it held some horrible gruesome memories they'd rather not have resurfaced.

"Arigato, Gaara-San..." He mumbled and nodded to the child, wanting privacy. The boy nodded back and went back to his corner. It always amused him when the boy would stare and watch how him and his sibling interacted with each other. It was like... he didn't know the feeling of love; to care for one another and give your life to protect them._ 'To do anything for them..' _He thought with a firm nod to himself.

"'Tachi...shiketsu*." Itachi looked back down at his baby brother with a faint smile. "It will stop on it's own Sasuke. I'm fine." He whispered and kissed his forehead softly. "I'm perfectly fine."

**ooooo**

Sasuke was rudely awoken by the slam of the iron door against chipped bricks. He gasped slightly and snapped his head up from his brothers shirt, having to be shifted in Itachi's arms while he was sleeping. Itachi now cradled him like the day he was born. He can still remember the bright caring face of his mother and the serious but pleased face of his strict father. But most of all, he could so very clearly remember that bubbling face that giggled at him with owlish eyes, pulling at his hair as he gave him his name. "Sasuke..." He mumbled out loud and looked up to see a man with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Your wanted." Asuma's gruff voice echoed through the room as he took a casual stance by the door, puffing out clouds of smoke. Sasuke frowned and hesitantly stood up from Itachi's warmth and comfort. They never said 'You're wanted.' it was always 'A request has been made.' or 'Get your sore ass up, you have a guest.'. He wondered what he did now to anger his... owner. Whatever it is, He hoped that his Aniki didn't have to pay for it like he always did. He'll take his own torturing.

He walked out the door and waited until Asuma had locked the iron door again before walking on ward. He could tell Asuma wasn't in the mood for chatting today. Must be something with his wife Kurenai. Asuma and Sasuke had a sort of bond, sometimes Asuma even let him join on smoking with him even though it was said to be bad for your health. But, hey, so was being a pitiful slave although he refused to view himself as pitiful, his pride was crumbling but it wasn't gone just yet.

As they walked he kept his eyes down cast, the walls were starting to annoy him. Who the hell picks orange of all colors? Wouldn't a dark blue or even beige be enough for a simple wall color? No, they had to pick to happy colors for this damned place. They stopped at the only wooden black door that reeked of blood and tears. It made him anxious to see what his master actually looked like. After so many years, he never once got a hair of the man and people who have seen him were to busy day dreaming to tell him. He unconsciously pouted slightly at the memory. Asuma knocked on the door twice before walking away, leaving Sasuke bewildered.

Curses and footsteps could be heard on the other the side of the door that grew louder and louder. Finally, the door swung open to reveal his master. Narrowed emerald eyes bore into his very being, his right eye slightly covered by stands of crimson hair. A sun-kissed hand ran through his hair as he yawned, showing sharp canines. "Ah, Sasuke..." His voice took on a seductive sound without him even trying. He walked into the room and waiting for the Uchiha to follow him, not noting until he turned around the blush that spread over his pale face.

Wide dark eyes looked up at him since he was only a head shorter and blinked, curiosity peaked. "How I haven't seen you since you've came here is a wonder but now that I have the pleasure... I have a job for you." He rounded his untidy desk and flopped down ungracefully into his chair. It looks like he just woke up if the little puddle of drool on the desk was anything to go by. Not to mention the drowsy but determined look in his bright green eyes.

"J-Job?" Sasuke stuttered, shocked at hearing a actual _offer _from the same man that tortured and controlled this hell hole. There were only orders. No requests. No offers. And yet, this man was giving him one which didn't really mean he had a choice since it wasn't probable that his master would give him one.

"Yeah, a job and you know what it will include?" He paused for a second to let the petite raven think of all the possibliites and even fantasize about things that are even way out of his reach. "Freedom." He mumbled and watched as that cute confused face turn into a adorable gape and widening of eyes.

He chuckled and stood back up to stand in front of the boy. "Yes, freedom Sasuke. Although, you may not have this freedom if you don't pick the right choice." He ran his hand through Sasuke's long raven locks. "You can have a home, go to a high school, actually eat something besides scraps, and have a social life **but **only if you make the right choice." His hand was now caressing a dark pink cheek as his other rested on a feminine hip. Sasuke shivered and nodded vigorously for him to go on, pride pushed aside for now. A small whimper escaped his mouth when that hand traveled to his backside. His face hovered over him like a predator, calculating eyes scanning over his flushed face. He could now see three faint whisker like marks on his cheeks that resembled a fox's. Just like the grin he was wearing.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I Namikaze Kyuubi, will put you in Kohona High to seduce Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

><p>I hope that was okay for a first chapter. I'll probably update every two days.<p>

*stop bleeding

Ja ne.

~Baka-Chan


	2. Finally

**Yaoi**

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rating:** M**

Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto**, sorry.

* * *

><p>Sasuke hasn't come back yet. It was so nerve wreaking to wait for him to come back from what he presumed was a little "chat" with their master. He wondered if he was touching Sasuke in anyway...? As soon as that thought came it was dismissed just as quickly. Namikaze-Sama wouldn't touch him, slaves begged to be fucked by him and he didn't ever lay a hand on any one of them. That leaves him to think out Sasuke's disobedience earlier but he couldn't be getting tortured right now. For every one to hear there was four speakers in each high corner so everyone could hear the agonizing screeching and pleading to stop. It's sick but it sure scares people in line.<p>

Plus, he already took Sasuke's for him which he knew that he would be having even more nightmares about Itachi's screaming. He bit his thumb, sharp teeth sinking into the pale flesh and releasing crimson. As soon as the metallic taste hit his tongue he swiped it up and switched to his other thumb. He kept his face stoic but worry flashed in his dark eyes, darting around this way and that but always going back to stare at the door that held his little brother away from him.

The door slammed open for the second time that day, making his eye twitch in annoyance. A woman scanned the room with brown eyes until they landed on Itachi. A smirk spread over her face as she beckoned him with a single finger. He knew Anko since they were children. She always helped out with watching Sasuke even though Itachi wanting to keep the bubbly baby to himself. She was purchased by a lonely widow but it wasn't happiness that lasted. Years later her new mother died when on a trip to Africa. She got lost and fell in a pit on venomous snakes but little tweleve year old Anko always studied and knew at least some facts about her surroundings that she didn't meet the same fate.

After that, Anko took everything that was left to her in the will and got a job as a high ranking guard here. She claimed that the other jobs were a joke or too much of a bore but he could tell she came back because she actually _liked _it here. Which concluded the notion that she had some sadistic issues. Itachi grunted and stood up, seeing a figure behind her that was too feminine for his brother. As he walked over he noticed the curvy girl was fidgeting with her fingers and looking at the ground. Anxious but patient.

Her head shot up when he was a mere two feet away from her and she gave a small shy, sweet smile. Her lavender eyes blinked before she slowly put her hand out to him. "A-ano.., I'm Huyga Hinata. It is very nice to meet you Uchiha-Sama..." Her voice was high pitched but not annoyingly so, it was just soft. He nodded and watched as she awkwardly put her hand to the back-purple highlighted braid that was swept over her shoulder.

He turned to Anko with a soft sigh. "Where's Sasuke?" He mumbled, becoming wary from meeting this girl. What the hell was happening? What happened to Sasuke? Anko still had the same smirk on her face, a excited gleam in her eye that made Itachi tease. Nothing good came of that look.

"Well, he's currently getting prepared to leave as you're going to be." Hinata spoke up and flinched when he snapped his head to her, wishing she had let Anko explain. "What do you mean leave?" He asked slowly, scanning her face for any lies. She fidgeted again and kept her eyes trained on the ground. "W-well, Neji and I came here t-to buy you-"

"Why?" He growled, now towering over her, eyes deadly. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to explain again when a yell stopped her before she could start sputtering out nonsense. "Itachi!" Footsteps rushed to them and grabbed his arm tightly. Itachi relaxed and smiled slightly at his brothers voice but froze up at the sight of him. Sasuke was wearing two red arm warmers with a red t-shirt underneath a panda jacket with ripped black jeans and laced up boots. His hair that grew out since being here looked like satin as it spilled over his shoulders. A clean, unblemished face shyly smiled up at him with white straight teeth. "Itachi-Nii, you have to go with Neji-Kun." He pushed his brother toward a long haired man that looked like that Hinata he was introduced to. "W-wa- Sasuke-!"

"Don't worry Nii-San. Neji-Kun will take care of you then we'll leave." He called after them as Neji sighed and dragged the flabbergasted Uchiha into a room to be prepared. Sasuke turned to Hinata with a chuckle, shaking his head in amusement. Hinata and Anko shared a look then looked back at Sasuke. "Sasuke, erm, yo-"

"You look like a chick."

"Anko!"

"I'm not going to sugar coat it for him!"

Sasuke gasped at the both of them and blushed fiercely, pride shot down. As if he didn't know! Many people told him he looked like a girl, they even thought he _was _a girl! Sure he was petite right now but he could grow in the next year or so- "I mean, I don't even see you growing since your like sixteen right? And I've seen you eat before; just like a mouse and even if you do get big scraps you never get fat!" Anko pondered. Never mind then. He pursed his lips and glared at them, not having much effect because of his adorable face.

A hand patted his head and he hissed, swirling around to look up at Itachi who crushed him in a hug. He beat on his chest, not in the mood for bromance right now. Itachi chuckled and released him wearing a loose red tie over a white button up shirt with the same ripped black jeans as Sasuke and black converses. His hair was tied in a low pony tail and he tied a simple black hoodie around his waist for Sasuke because he gets cold easily.

Hinata's cousin soon came from around the corner, hands in his pockets as his brown hair swayed behind him. "Hinata, are we all ready?" He asked softly, looking over the mini group. Hinata nodded and giggled, excited. "Alright then, lets go." He walked pass them and lead them up a staircase. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Aren't you happy Aniki?" He whispered as he climbed the steps although he wasn't used to walking around so much so his calfs were a bit sore. Itachi nodded and kissed his forehead. "We're finally free, Sasuke. Free from all that sultry and agony." He mumbled then trained his eyes on the door ahead of them. Sasuke felt guilt curl in the pit of his stomach but pushed it away._ 'Yes, freedom Sasuke. Although, you may not have this freedom if you don't pick the right choice... Seduce Uzumaki Naruto.' _He shook his head clear and grinned brightly, only wanting to focus on what's happening right now.

Finally.

* * *

><p>I am... pissed. Just when I was about to post this chapter my browser decided to crash and I had to type the whole thing over again.. Ugh. Well, anyway... hope you liked it.<p>

Ja ne.

~Baka-Chan


	3. Why you little

**Yaoi**

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rating:** M**

Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto**, sorry.

- Character Ages-

Anko: 19

Kyuubi: 24

Itachi: 21

Hinata: 15

Naruto: 16

Neji: 16

Sasuke: 16

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

I bit my lip softly as I rubbed at my eyes for the hundredth time. Being in the dark so long and suddenly bursting out to the sun had messed up my eyesight a bit. Itachi was even worse than me. Everything was blurry to me while his was shifting around. He keep tripping on things that weren't there because he wanted to help me in the house since my eyes were watery. Finally, he gave up and decided to save himself from anymore embarrassment.

We were currently sitting on the pearly couch watching some stupid but funny TV garbage with now clear eyes. This is what I find funny, sometimes I forget the name of things like microwave and toilet* but I know how to use them. My memory is so patchy. I can only remember my days in that prison, nothing more nothing less.

Itachi went over to a large window with velvet shades and opened it up. It was stuffy in here, like it was just moved into. I yawned, placing a hand over my mouth and stretching out my legs. I soon got up and walked down the creamy-white hallway to my room. Opening the door, my brow ceased as I saw a black hat with a crimson feather laying on the blue sheets of my bed.

"Uh, who's hat is this?" I called out to them, walking to it and snatching it up. It looked like it was new but it didn't still have the tag on it. My dark eyes scanned it then I placed it on my dresser. Who would leave a hat here of all places?

Neji walked in with a plate of delicious smelling food. "Don't know. Might be a friends." He mumbled and walked over to me, a curtain of brown hair swaying behind him. Giving me the plate, he took the hat and scanned it with his pale eyes. I've always liked them. They were so unusual that I swore they were contacts until he told me that everyone in their family has eyes like theirs. It's like how Itachi and I have black eyes with a red tint to it. Though, I can't say that everyone in our family has it since I don't remember anyone else.

"Oh.." I looked down at the food he gave me and smiled slightly. He picked the hat up and walked away, a smirk playing on his lips. "Oh, and it's six-fifty-five."

"What..?" I furrowed my brows, confused.

"The bus comes at seven-ten. You haven't taken a shower." Why is he...?

"You're going to have to walk ten miles to school."

"SCHOOL?"

**~o0o~**

NORMAL POV

Sasuke huffed as he walked to the bus stop. Somehow he had managed to get ready in all but two minutes left. Damn that Neji. He didn't think he would be thrown into school right after they got home. As he reached the bus stop he heard laughter and yelling. A slender brow was raised as he saw to boys pushing each other playfully in front of another guy and a girl. From this distance he could see that one of the boys had shaggy brown hair but he was blocking the other from view. He shifted his eyes to the other two as he adjusted his book bag that Hinata brought for him. All but the other boy had their back to him. One girl had bright, red hair that reached slightly pass her shoulders and a light pink cloth covering her head. The boy next to her had long reddish-brown hair and was shifting in his stance.

The bus decided to pull up at that moment and save him from any interaction. He really didn't know how to talk to _normal _teens. They all bounded up the stairs, still chatting as they went. He frowned and walked up the stairs quickly, slightly wary of the big bee striped thing. He had never seen one or gotten on one and right now he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

The bus driver gave a reassuring smile and gestured to the back. "Sit wherever you want." He mumbled then closed the bus doors, unknowingly trapping Sasuke from exiting until they reach the school.

Sasuke nodded and stiffed a gasp as the bus launched forward. He stumbled ahead and walked down the aisle, frowning as almost all the seats were taken. The kids before had disappeared. He shrugged, not that he actually knew them enough to sit with him.

"You can sit here!" A voice called out. He turned his head to the boy who was sitting down, the seat next to him vacant. He blinked and noticed that it was the "he" was actually a "she" from before. Now he can see that she had thick reddish-brown eyebrows, blue eyes, and a mole under her left eye. Her pink lips stretched to a smile and she patted the seat next to her.

Deciding that nothing was wrong with the situation, he sat down quickly before a bump can make him fall and humiliate himself. "Thanks." He mumbled, taking his book bag off and putting it on the floor like she had. The girl nodded to herself, "I'm Amaru. You?"

"Sasuke. Nice to meet you, Amaru..." He looked down at his lap, disappointed that he hadn't taught himself how to interact with others but didn't let it show on his face. He made it seem like he was staring blankly at the floor, not interesting in the lest of their conversation. The girl hadn't bothered him until they were nearing the school.

"Hey, your new right?" She asked, gathering her stuff as Sasuke did the same. He nodded silently and looked at her, stoic. She just smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'll walk you to the office and then your class, kay?" He nodded once again.

They got up and walked off the bus. Once he got off all he could do was stare. The school was huge and what amazing him even more was the number of people that were walking into it. It seemed as there was _thousands _of them. In their room there would only be about six. _  
><em>

_This is ridiculous_.

Amaru giggled and walked ahead of him, noticing when people were starting to stare at the newbie following her. She heard all the gasps and flushes of other girls, all the wide eye'd and gaping boys. Maybe Sasuke will be a interesting addition to Kaki High...

**~o0o~**

After Sasuke was installed and ready, they made their way to homeroom.

Amaru looked at her watch as she carried her books beside Sasuke. "It's seven-forty-eight, six minutes left in homeroom with Mr. Hatake." She mumbled.

"Hn." Sasuke thought it was a miracle he was in the same classes as her, except for gym. This girl didn't give him the looks that the other girls were giving him now as they walked down the hallway. She didn't try to chase him three times. She didn't try to impress him. She was, in all, someone he could tolerate. Plus, she was actually kind and independent.

After all the running from girls, he was irritated and couldn't wait to just sit down without anyone staring at him like he was some god. Some girls here acted like complete sluts and that made him even more aggravated. They reached the door to the classroom and walked in. That action was soon regretted.

A textbook slammed onto his head, making him wince but not stumble forward. His head was tilted down as he clenched his teeth. His anger was slowly building from the blushing, winking girls to whoever the hell did **this**. He slowly raised his head and coal clashed with bright blue. His eyes unknowingly were set into a Uchiha Glare. The blue eyes were blocked with tan lids twice when the owners blinked in surprise.

"Naruto!" Amaru yelled coming up from behind Sasuke and glaring at said boy. "What if that hurt him?" She placed a hand on his shoulder which was rudely shrugged away. She frowned but didn't get offended, his was obviously pissed.

".Fuck?" The black haired boy growled at Naruto who in turn chuckled at him and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry dude, I-"

"What kind of fucking moron puts and book on a door?" The Uchiha glowered at him.

Naruto stared at him then glared right back. "I'm not a moron! I didn't mean to it was supposed to be a prank for K-"

"**Shut up.**" Sasuke growled. "I've never thought the day would come when I would meet such aidiot like you. I don't want your fucking excuse nor do I need it so just shut up!" He brushed past the blonde and to a empty seat in the back, were no one would bother him.

Naruto glared daggers at him from across the room. If this guy thought this "conversation" was done then he hadn't heard of a Uzumaki! He followed the spike haired boy. "OI! Stop being such a bastard and listen to me-"

"Listening to an idiot like you will kill my brain cells by the million."

"Stop interrupting me and stop insulting me you bastard!" Naruto slammed his hands on the Uchiha's desk.

"Dobe..." Sasuke's anger was bubbling and tipping over by the second. "Are you trying to _intimidate_ me?" He was surprised he lasted this long without lashing out at the idiot. He was known for his short temper (but Kyuubi just described it as being "feisty".) and he usually didn't try to think while it happened but now he was trying to to get in trouble on his first day. All the hidden anxiety and irritation mixed into one over flowing emotion that wanted to shut this moron up started to take control.

Naruto grinned mockingly at the shorter of the two, if only by about three inches. "What's the matter princess? Your panties in a knot?" Sasuke scowled at him. He lived with being called a girl all his life but why was he not able to brush it off when he said it?

"I'll fucking slit your throat!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait. I had some tests coming up my laptop broke. But my friend said she was going to get me a new HDMI wire so I can work it on my TV. So YAY. In the meantime I will be writing.<p>

Thanks for the advice.

Baka-Chan


End file.
